A host of insecticides and acaricides have been heretofore used. It is not a few of them that hardly deserve to be called completely satisfactory pesticides because they are deficient in effect, because they find only limited use owing to the problem of growing tolerance on the part of pests to be controlled, because they do harm to or contaminate economic plants to be protected, or because they manifest unduly high toxicity to men, beasts, and fish inhibiting the districts in which they are used. Thus, the desirability of developing a chemical reagent that suffers only sparingly from such drawbacks as mentioned above and ensures safe use has been finding enthusiastic recognition.
As a substance which is associated with this invention, the compound of the following formula is disclosed in Bull, Chem. Soc. Jpn., 56, 545 (1983). ##STR2##
And the compound of the following formula is also disclosed in Journal of Pharmacy, 94 (1), 55 (1974). ##STR3##
The relevant monograph of this publication, however, has no mention of the compound possesing an insecticidal or acaricidal effect.